Snow plows that may be installed on and used with all-terrain vehicles (hereinafter “ATV” or “ATVs”) and utility-terrain vehicles (hereinafter “UTV” or “UTVs”) exist in many shapes. Ears or side plates that may be installed on the sides of existing plows are sold as accessories but none of the existing designs has an integrated shape allowing the plow to push the snow towards the middle of the plow instead of pushing the snow out of the snow removal path.
Also, existing models of plows are typically made from metallic materials. Existing plows also typically use metal parts to hold the wear bars and the blade shoes. In that sense, typical wear bars are also made from metallic materials.
Hence, typical plows for use with ATVs and UTVs are substantially heavy, making them difficult to handle.
Consequently, despite ongoing developments in the field of plows and snow plows, there is still a need for a plow which would obviate at least some of the shortcomings of prior plows.